


Barry e o Mar

by DarkSaori



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: E, sorrindo, Barry sofria por não ser o amor de ninguém. Mal sabia ele o quanto eu estava enamorado.Barry & Arthur
Relationships: Barry Allen/Arthur Curry
Kudos: 9





	Barry e o Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Espero que sim! Que vocês tenham uma boa quarentena, muita saúde, paz e que lavem bem as mãos! Decidi trazer essa fanfic porque notei que ela não estava postada aqui. Espero que curtam e que comentem, pois apesar de ser curtinha foi escrita com muito amor <3 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori 
> 
> PS: a inspiração veio da música "Ana e o Mar" d'O Teatro Mágico.

Já fazia algum tempo que ele apareceu. Era sempre da mesma forma e eu não me cansava de admirar. Vinha de manhã molhar os pés na primeira onda, abria os braços devagar, se entregando ao vento, sabendo, de alguma forma, que o Sol veio avisar que de noite ele seria a Lua para poder iluminar... Barry, o céu e o mar.

Barry sabia aproveitar tudo o que a praia tinha a lhe oferecer; deitava diante do mar, deixava o Sol esquentar a sua pele tão branca, fechava os olhos e deixava a sua imaginação correr solta. Como eu sabia disso? Tudo nele era lindo, a mente então devia ser um paraíso sem fim. Ele passava muito tempo na beira d’água, o mar, apaixonado, entregava as conchas mais belas que Barry amava colecionar.

Eu imaginava o quanto ele devia ter sofrido, pois pessoas lindas por dentro e por fora sempre tinham algo a se lamentar, porém ele não sabia o quanto deixava o mundo mais lindo a cada vez que sorria e se esquecia de sonhar para então realizar estando ali, comigo.

— Ah, mar, se você pudesse me ouvir... — escutei os seus lábios murmurarem. — Você é tão lindo que até me esqueço das coisas, de sofrer, só imagino a minha vida toda ao seu lado. — foi tão doce ouvir aquilo! Se eu pudesse chorar, teria chorado.

Eu já havia esquecido de qualquer propósito que eu tivesse desde que ele havia chegado, mal sabia ele.

Ele sorriu e logo se levantou, os seus olhos castanhos comprimidos pelo sorriso me encantando ainda mais, as mãos logo brincando com a água, espalhando-a por todos os lados; se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria me enfurecido, mas Barry possuía calma e principalmente, possuía alma.

Sempre mergulhava e deixava que a água serpenteasse por seus cabelos escuros e compridos até os ombros, dançando ao som da natureza, tão feliz quanto eu jamais poderia supor existir felicidade. A cada dia que o via, ele estava melhor e mais sorridente e aquilo me acalentava. Normalmente ele aparecia umas quatro vezes por semana e quando não aparecia, eu me preocupava demais.

Quando se cansava de nadar e brincar, ele saía da água encantado e se sentava onde estava antes, olhando para a imensidão azul. Falava da sua vida, da sua família, dos poucos amigos que possuía, da tristeza de não ter algo a mais. Eu não me cansava de admirá-lo, pois ele era de longe a concha mais bela, a que possuía o tesouro mais raro, que eu já havia visto e tocado. Queria poder dar a ele tudo o que o seu puro coração desejasse, mas não sabia ao certo se podia ser real, palpável.

Seu olhar era distante, mas o seu coração sempre estava no mesmo lugar, nas águas e nos encantos dos seus movimentos. Eu conhecia muitas coisas e muitas pessoas e em alguma vez, alguém me falou sobre o amor. Ah, o amor era incrível e perigosamente lindo e eu sempre tive vontade de saber como era. Já vi pessoas sorrirem por causa dele, mas também vi chorarem e eu nunca entendi o porque de algo tão maravilhoso causar sofrimento.

Não prestei tanta atenção em Barry e acabei me perdendo em seu redemoinho de pensamentos e conversas, mas me prendi quando o seu olhar recaiu triste para o seu colo, as mãos tentando manter presas um pedacinho do mar em forma de água. E, sorrindo, Barry sofria por não ser o amor de ninguém. Mal sabia ele que eu estava enamorado.

Nunca o vi triste daquela forma, secando suas lágrimas no silêncio ensurdecedor da sua alma, mas logo um sorriso rasgou a sua face e ele se levantou e pôs a brincar com a água, logo se deitando e rolando na areia, me fazendo sentir que apesar da fragilidade, a força existia e eu estaria disposto a sempre o fazer sentir bem e feliz. E as suas risadas me fizeram rir, e as suas surpresas com as pequenas ondas o tocando me fizeram descansar.

Onde já se viu o mar apaixonado por um menino?

Quem já conseguiu dominar o amor?

Por que é que o mar não se apaixona por uma lagosta?

Porque a gente nunca sabe de quem vai gostar?

E sempre era assim, até que me cansei de apenas observar e decidi fazer algo à respeito. Eu queria ser parte de sua vida, mais do que já era, queria tocá-lo profundamente, senti-lo, fazê-lo enxergar que havia mais coisas belas do que ele já havia encontrado. Eu me cansei de ser o mar, e resolvi amar.

Com os poderes que descobri, renasci homem das águas que ainda faziam parte de mim e, no primeiro momento, ele se assustou, mas logo sorriu, me deixando ainda mais bobo e apaixonado com tanto amor.

— Não sei porque, mas eu sempre soube que você viria. — o ouvi dizer, me desconcertando com as cores gritantes da sua existência tão jovem e feliz.

— Eu nunca o deixei, Barry. — respondi com a minha voz grossa e deleitosa, caminhando calmamente até ele e me sentando ao seu lado. — Quero fazê-lo feliz.

— Você sempre me fez feliz, meu mar.

— Tudo isso porque amo você, meu amar.

E, naquele momento, nossos olhos se conectaram tão profundamente que resultou em um beijo casto e necessitado, algo que eu queria dar a ele há muito tempo. As ondas, minhas ondas, tocaram os nossos pés com mais vontade e deixaram para nós novas conchas, nos fazendo rir e nos abraçarmos, encostados um no outro, apreciando aquela nova vista.

Barry e o mar... o mar e Barry

Todo sopro que apaga uma chama reacende o que for pra ficar

Quando Barry entra n’água

O sorriso do mar drugada

Se estende pro resto do mundo

Abençoando ondas cada vez mais altas...

— Não mais do que eu te amo, meu amor.

E por ali ficamos, nos amando e nos conectando ainda mais, pois já nos conhecíamos e não precisávamos de mais nada para sermos felizes.

Eu tinha Barry e Barry tinha a mim. Eu o cuidaria e o faria se sentir incrível como ele me fazia sentir.

Tudo em seu devido lugar.


End file.
